fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Take A Chance On Me
}} Take A Chance On Me, en español Dame Una Oportunidad, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Abba. La canción sera presentada por Marký, Fernando, Freddy, Franco, Antoine y Darwin. Contexto de la Canción: Tras conocer a Franco, Marký comienza a cuestionarlo. Freddy para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo le comenta de que se imagine como serian en un futuro con sus actuales novios... En una fantasía todos cantan esta canción con sus respectivas parejas o intereses (Freddy/Franco - Marký/Fernando - Antoine/Darwin). Letra de la Canción: Freddy, Marký y Antoine: If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you got no place to go when you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie If you put me to the test, if you let me try Antoine: Take a chance on me Take a chance on me Freddy: We can go dancing, Franco: we can go walking, Freddy: as long as we're together Listen to some music, Freddy: maybe just talking, Franco: get to know you better Antoine: 'Cause you know I've got So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you Antoine y Darwin: It's magic Marký: You want me to leave it there, Fernando: afraid of a love affair Marký: But I think you know That I can't let go Franco, Fernando y Darwin: If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie If you put me to the test, if you let me try Darwin: Take a chance on me Take a chance on me Fernando: Oh you can take your time baby, Marký: I'm in no hurry, Fernando: know I'm gonnaget you Marký: You don't wanna hurt me, Fernando: baby don't worry, Marký: I ain't gonna let you Freddy, Marký y Antoine: Let me tell you now My love is strong enough to last when things are rough It's magic Franco, Fernando y Darwin: You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind No I can't let go 'Cos I love you so Freddy, Franco, Marký, Fernando, Antoine y Darwin: If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me ... Vídeo: full|left|300px full|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Marký Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antoine Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Gay Trinity Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Darwin Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Franco